I Love You, I Love You Knots
TBA. Plot Dave is feeling pretty confident as he comments in the confessional that he’s glad his team decided to give him a second chance after yesterday’s challenge and will be sure to give it his all from here on out! Oh if only he knew haha…Dave gladly volunteers to go forage for the team, confusing Sky and Beardo in the process. Sky voices her confusion to Beardo as she was certain Dave was likely going home and is now paranoid that there may be a secret alliance within the team. Beardo, after making a dramatic noise, says the two of them have to stay close together and the two shake on it. Meanwhile, Jasmine is really upset with how last night’s ceremony went down as she was almost certain Dave was the target. She confides in Shawn that a secret team alliance might exist so it’d be best for them to keep winning the next few challenges to keep themselves safe. Shawn says in his confessional that this is exactly why he doesn’t like getting too close to people as they’ll stab you in the back eventually, especially if it’s THEIR life on the line. At the Bear’s cave Amy is putting on some believable water works and asks Ella if they can skip their lesson so she can “grieve at her sister’s elimination”; Ella sadly says she understands and exits with the claim that she’ll get some food to make her team feel better. A quick confessional cam shows Amy commenting on how she doesn’t how it happened but is glad Samey is gone and that she can win this with ease and if Ella keeps up with the singing she is a goner (Yay! Amy shows her true colors!). Sugar angrily stomps over to the cheer captain and says that even a pageant queen wouldn’t stoop as low as her, which leads to snarky remark from Amy about Sugar’s weight and that she probably couldn’t bend that low to begin with! Just as the two get right up in each other’s faces Scarlett gets between them and says that now is not the time to fight now that they finally won a challenge. Amy storms off saying that she is just playing the game and there is no way Sugar wouldn’t do the same before being pulled away by Topher. He tells her he knows about her alliance with Rodney causing her to nervously deny the fact. Topher reassures her that he won’t tell the others as long as she agrees to work together, vote with him, and keep him safe (Awww blackmailing at its best!!). Amy reluctantly agrees to Topher’s deal and comments on his sneakiness to which Topher appreciates. As the two separate Sugar makes a confessional on how she can’t trust Amy, is annoyed by Ella, and despite Topher’s helpfulness there is something that makes her not trust him further than she can throw a tractor and is glad that at least she can put her faith in Scarlett. In the forest there is a brief encounter between two foragers. Dave finally thanks Ella for being kind enough to help someone on the opposite team to which she replies that it is never polite to leave someone in trouble. He offers her an apple and jokingly says that it isn’t poisoned earning a laugh from Ella, who accepts the gift. Dave asks Ella if she’d like to join him for a picnic at the beach after the elimination ceremony if they both survive catching her off guard. She dreamily says in the confessional that this situation reminds her of Romeo and Juliet, but hopes they don’t tragically die at the end of the season (We can only hope so haha). Ella accepts his invitation and the two go back to their team shelters. Meanwhile, Amy meets up with Rodney and informs him that they have to hold off meeting up for fear of being discovered by their teams, but that if he keeps up the good work she’ll definitely reward him. For today’s challenge I decided to bring in two classic contestants to demonstrate the game of Truth or Scare! By fan demand welcome….LINDSAY and CAMERON! Lindsay happily greets the new contestants while Cameron is a bit more nervous in doing so. Chef is instructed to attach metal collars to the two scaring the bubble brain and bubble boy haha. Chef Hatchet also brings out Clucky the Chicken, a living lie detector with a “foul” attitude haha! For this challenge a random roulette will decide whether each contestant has to answer a personal question (a Truth) or successfully complete a mini-challenge (a Scare). Lying on a truth will earn your team a shock and I decide to demonstrate by asking Lindsay what’s something she’d change about herself; she answers that she’d probably want to make her boobs a little smaller and Clucky says it’s the truth?! Anyway…your team will also get a shock if YOU cannot do your scare and to demonstrate Cameron has to eat a live roach! When he refuses to do so I press a button and administer a shock to both him and Lindsay (whoops haha)! After the cameo contestants board a chopper to take them back to the Aftermath Studio and the teams get their collars on the challenge begins! Team Kinosewak start off the round with Dave who is given the first scare: pet a tarantula! Normally I’d be happy seeing Dave freak out, but the guy’s confidence lets him pet the dang tarantula with no problem, dang it (he did get bit after so that makes up for it!)! With Maskwak Topher has to answer what he’s most scared of to which he says losing his credibility and Clucky approves the answer. Sky’s truth is to confess what her most embarrassing trait is; she claims that she burps around guys she has a crush on. Clucky examines her before nodding in approval, earning a point for Team Kinosewak. Sugar gets a scare and has to drink a puree of Chef’s Mystery Meat and downs it with no struggle whatsoever! Beardo has to pin an alligator as part of his scare, but he didn’t count on the gator’s friends ganging up on him haha! While Team Kinosewak recovers from their first shock, Ella has to answer her truth on who she hates the most on the island. She answers that she doesn’t hate anyone and considers everyone her friend prompting some “awws” from everyone. Yeah, even though Clucky liked the answer I knew that was WRONG and shocked Team Maskwak! Getting a little personal, Rodney’s truth asks him if he has a secret crush and what song would he serenade to them? He confidently admits to it and that he’d sing “Honey Tree” by Jake Belton and sings the first couple of phrases of the song getting applause from Ella and Sugar in return! Amy face palms herself in the confessional before embarrassingly saying that Rodney just HAD to sing a country song! Clucky registered it a truth and I move on to Scarlett who has to down a jug of mineral water in 30 seconds. She is able to down most of it, but as time is running out she shakes the jug rapidly and manages to drink the last half of the jug as it shoots out in a single blast! Jasmine then has to kiss a person next to her for her scare and settle for Shawn over Beardo. Shawn says in the confessional he is only doing so for the challenge and can’t afford being in a relationship in the apocalypse. They share a quick kiss, but the moment is cut short when Shawn’s scare is to shoot a snot rocket on the person next time…which happens to ONLY be Jasmine haha!! Although reluctant to do Shawn shoots his snot everywhere!! He would have gotten a point for getting it on Jasmine, but since he also got his teammates everyone gets a shock! After several rounds that included Amy refusing to answer a truth, Dave managing to put braces on a beaver, Beardo failing to feed an iguana with his mouth, Ella reenacting the Frog Prince by kissing Chef’s dirty sock and vomiting after words (Sugar laughed like crazy!!), Shawn saying he wouldn’t save anyone from zombies and getting a point, and Topher being wrapped by a snake the points come out tied! The tiebreaker will be whoever can remove the opposing team’s remote from a sac and zap the other team first wins! The roulette selects Ella for Team Maskwak and Beardo for Team Kinosewak. The two start at different paces; Ella takes her time and is slowly untying the knots while Beardo’s big fingers hinder his progress. As Ella gets her remote she is hesitant at harming the other team on account of Dave, but as Dave’s team cheers on Beardo to keep on track he nervously shrugs in Ella’s direction. Feeling the pressure getting to her, Ella sadly pushes the button and shocks Team Kinosewak and gains safety as well a takeout order form Humpy Dumpty’s Meat Shack!! (which only Sugar seems excited about) Trivia *Cameron and Lindsay make a cameo in this episode. Gallery Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Episodes Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Contestants